


The Answer to Our Prayers

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Robert's Rebellion | Robert Baratheon Never Rebels Against the Targaryens, The Old Gods of the Forest, wolf pack 02/21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: The answer to Ned and Cat's prayers for a child are a bit unexpected.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	The Answer to Our Prayers

Cat and Ned walked to the Godswood together like they had every morning for the last year and a half praying to be blessed with a child.Despite their nearly constant efforts Cat hadn’t become pregnant yet.Cat had become more and more comfortable with the religion of her husband though.There were no septs in nearly all the North and she had grown more used to the freeing lack of structure that the Old Gods of the Forest provided.Ned normally would help her sit on the stone bench that he had made for them under the heart tree.They stopped before they got to their normal spot when they saw what was at the base of the Heart Tree.There was a huge grey and creme colored dire wolf curled around two small babies. 

“Ned.”Cat whispered holding his hand as her’s trembled a little.“What does it mean?”

Ned kissed her hand before pushing her behind him and approached the dire wolf slowly.The wolf looked up at him and stayed still.He looked at the babies held protectively and warmly with the wolf.One babe had beautiful auburn colored hair that he swore looked like Cat’s and the other had a darker brown hair that looked close to his own.The wolf’s eyes met Ned’s and held them.“Are they the Gods answer to our prayers?”Ned asked softly.The wolf’s head moved in an almost nodding gesture.Cat gasped behind him, happy tears starting to pour down her face.Ned and Cat slowly approached next to the wolf and kneeled.The wolf moved so that they could easily pick up the sleeping babies.Cat took the darker haired child and Ned took the auburn haired child. 

“Thank you.”Cat said thankfully to both the wolf and the Gods.“Thank you for our children.”She looked over the babe in her arms.“A son, Ned.”She whispered softly as the babe in her arms opened his grey eyes that looked so near to Ned’s own.

Ned was openly crying in joy, repeating “Thank you.” softly to the Gods. The babe in his arms yawned and opened her blue eyes that matched Cat’s own.“A daughter, Cat.”He whispered back.They got up and began to start back to the castle when the wolf got up to follow them.They all silently made their way back to the Lord and Lady’s chambers.It was still early so no one was really about and they encountered no one.Cat settled back into bed with the babes in her arms, Ned beaming at her.Maester Luwin came by to ask Ned about a question from a raven they had received. 

“Well that is quite the surprise.”Luwin said quietly as he smiled at them after Ned had let him in. 

“We’ll need to have a plausible story.”Cat said quietly, still beaming at the babes in her arms.

“Yes, not many will believe the truth.” Ned agreed.Together they all came up with the tale to tell.Catelyn must have been with child but still had her monthly courses a bit lighter than normal.She had quickly and easily delivered both babes with just Ned and Maester Luwin present. Cat and Ned named the boy Jon Stark and the girl Sansa Stark.Maester Luwin turned and looked at the dire wolf that was laying next to the blazing hearth looking on at what was going on.

“I assume the wolf shall be staying as long as it wishes to?”He said matter-of-factly

“Yes.If she wishes to stay she is to be welcomed and treated as an honored family member.”Ned said seriously as he approached the wolf.He kneeled down and looked the wolf in the eyes again.“You are welcome to stay here and keep the children company and guard them.”The wolf nodded and licked Ned’s face happily. 

“Reyna.Would that be an acceptable name for you?”Cat asked warmly to the wolf who got up and came over to Cat and the children.The wolf licked Cat’s face happily before going to settle back by the fire.

They had Maester Luwin get started with sending out some of the initial ravens letting Cat’s father and family still at Riverrun, Robert and Lyanna in Storm’s End and Benjen up at Castle Black know that they’d had their children. 

Once word broke that somehow the Lord and Lady of Winterfell had not only been blessed with a twin boy and girl but the Old Gods must have been the ones to send their sigil in the flesh too, the celebration throughout the North went on for a week. 

They adjusted to their new life as new-parents.Cat and Ned got some additional help from some additional staff that they hired including a wet nurse to help feed the babies.They grew strong and Cat and Ned both doted on them.Reyna watched and played with Jon and Sansa.Each day, Cat and Ned continued the daily trek to the Godswood with Jon and Sansa.Reyna followed them each day. They thanked the Gods and as Sansa and Jon got older, they learned to thank the Gods and pray to them. 


End file.
